


(working title)

by HEYBULLDOG



Category: George Harrison - Fandom, John Lennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery, Sugar Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEYBULLDOG/pseuds/HEYBULLDOG
Summary: DISCLAIMER: i am not a mclennon shipper! i started writing this fanfiction as sort of a joke between me and a few of my friends, and it turned out pretty well so i decided to post it here :)I'll do my best to release a new chapter every week!
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction

When John decides to become a sugar baby just to tease his friend Cynthia, he could not have predicted the incredible change in his life that was soon to come. He would find love, make new friends, and uncover a lot of dark secrets.

But, of course, he's just a sugar baby. How hard could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: i am not a mclennon shipper! i started writing this fanfiction as sort of a joke between me and a few of my friends, and it turned out pretty well so i decided to post it here :)  
> I'll do my best to release a new chapter every week!


	2. Not Today, Latte

"I'm in such serious need of cash, Cyn," John complained, sipping his third latte of the day.  
"Well maybe you wouldnt be in need of cash if you didn't drink twenty coffees a day! Who even drinks lattes nowadays?" Cynthia retorted.  
"I do, babe. I'm keeping the latte industry alive!" John twirled around in the busy street, attracting dirty looks from the other pedestrians.

Cynthia laughed. "You're so stupid, you know that? However will you get a job? I worry about you, John." 

The mood suddenly shifted.

"Maybe you could get me a job at that art factory you work at?" John joked.

"John, this is serious! By the way I teach art, I do not work at an art factory, whatever that is. Do I look like Pinterest to you?" Cynthia said. "Also, you suck at art. You couldn't get a job there if you tried," she murmured.

"Hey, that's mean! You said my drawing of the Grinch was amazing!"

"I said it was decent, John. It won't get you a job."

"C'mon Cyn, you give me job ideas then."

"John, you're terrible at everything. I can't help you. im sorry."

"That attack was unprovoked and unprofessional! Do the people at the art factory let you speak like that?"

"John I-..... you know what, fuck it. I'm too tired for this."

"Aww, do you need a nap? Wait- oh shit," John said, shaking his cup of coffee, "My latte's gone!"

"And you're not getting another one! You better get a job before you get another latte, or mark my words, John Lennon, your aunt is going to kick you out of her house by December." Cynthia warned.

"Ugh, i suppose i could always get a job as a McDonald's cashier... or maybe a barista so i can have all the coffee i want."

"John that's not how it wo-"

"OOOHH maybe i could be a sugar baby??" he chuckled. "it's a possibility, i heard a lot of old men are looking for sugar babies."

"..... Please tell me you're kidding. I'd actually murder you if you did that," Cynthia said, worried. "It genuinely sounds like something you would do. It doesn't even sound like a stable jo- JOHN ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOOGLING THAT?"

John looked up from his phone, where he had googled 'sugar baby positions near me'

"... Yes?"

"I cannot believe you! Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope."

Cynthia stood still and stared at him in disbelief.

"Oi, get outta the way!" a passerby yelled at her. She quickly jumped to the side and glanced at her watch.

"Listen John, I have to meet Pattie soon. Please tell me you're going to go straight home and look for NORMAL jobs, yeah? I love you," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Bye!"

John had barely noticed that she had left. 

He was actually considering getting a job as a sugar baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoo!! english is not my first language, so i apologise for any grammar errors >.<
> 
> i've been writing this fic for quite sometime, and frankly i've been quite unmotivated to keep writing, so i hope that me posting the chapters here will keep me focussed!! :)


	3. Job Hunter

John flopped down on his bed and sighed. He checked the time.

7:16 PM.

His aunt would be back from her friend's house soon.

He picked up his phone and unlocked it. The first thing he saw was his Google searches. 'Sugar baby positions near me', 'how much do sugar babies earn', 'can i be a sugar baby'. He cleared his search history. Cynthia was right, this was a stupid idea. Funny, but completely ridiculous. But he was hard up for money, and his aunt was going to retire in two months. 

The main door of the house opened.

"John? Are you home?"

His aunt was back home. He ran downstairs.

"Mimi? Yeah, I'm here."

"Found a job yet?"

"Nope."

"It's about time you did, sweetheart. I'm getting old now, and I won't be able to take care of you forev-"

"You won't be around forever- yeah, yeah I know."

"Are you okay? You seem snappier than usual."

"I'm fine! I'm just tired."

"Tired doing what? Lounging around all day doing nothing?"

"Tired of everyone telling me to get a fucking job!" John yelled, running back to his room and slamming the door.

He heard the muffled voice of his aunt yelling, "You know, if you didn't act like a teenager all the time, you'd be more successful in life!"

John kicked the door and plunked down on his bed. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He could yell at his aunt all he wanted, but he could not deny that she was telling the truth. They were already poor, and had no relatives to help them. He had to find a job, and fast. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to. Fuck capitalism.

Many thoughts ran through his head, such as:  
"Trying it won't hurt... right?"  
"Maybe this is my true calling? What? Ew??"  
"I could just go on one date to see how it goes? Ugh, I haven't gone on a date in so long."  
"Do sugar daddies still exist? They've got to... right?"  
"You know what, fuck it. I've got no other ideas. I'm gonna do it. I hope there's an opening nearby..."

He determinedly picked up his phone and Googled 'sugar baby positions near me' again, but this time, he was serious.


	4. Bruh... No

"Bruno Koschmider, Koschmider Clubs and Entertainment." 

John had downloaded an app for sugar babies to meet potential sugar daddies, and boy, was he having fun! He knew about this Koschmider guy because his main office was 20 minutes away from where John lived, and he was quite surprised to see him on a dating site. 

He swiped right, not expecting anything. Immediately, he received a notification that Bruno had matched with him? whatishappeningisthisforrealimgonnadie-

****

BRUNO: Good evening. My name is Bruno Koschmider.

JOHN: i know

JOHN: i meant i know ur name is bruno lol

JOHN: im john :)

BRUNO: You are a very handsome boy. Is your hair real?

****

What the fuck? Creepy much?  
John tried to think of a reply that didn't seem rude, and finally he came up with: 

****

JOHN: .... yes?

BRUNO: Forgive me if I am being too forward. My assistant says that it is a huge problem with me. 

JOHN: no it's fine ahaha

BRUNO: I presume you know where I work?

JOHN: koschmider clubs and entertainment!! pretty big building, very hard to miss it. unless you're blind

BRUNO: So you know it. Wonderful. Meet me there at 12 PM sharp on Monday.

JOHN: wait you want to meet me already? you haven't even asked me what my favourite colour is :(

BRUNO: We can discuss all that on Monday. Now I must go, My assistant is here to perform some errands.

BRUNO: It was nice talking to you. See you on Monday.

JOHN: uhh

JOHN: ok byeee cya

****

What a creepy old man. This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short length of this chapter! i couldn't think of anything else to add :/


End file.
